


Scintilla [rewritten]

by Roxynme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Other, REWRITE!, Scintilla, no beta i die like the mastermind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxynme/pseuds/Roxynme
Summary: SCINTILLA REWRITE! |-|When you wake up in a locker you're certain things are already falling apart. Your very being there is a mix up that you can't explain. This new world of Ultimates and death isn't what you bargained for.You'll escape and continue your life uneventfully.Except things are being held together by your existence here, a new reality coming into play.If only you knew of your importance, the scintilla of hope you've created.-NDRV3 gender neutral reader insert (if I ever make a mistake, PLEASE tell me, and sorry in advance)-Plot divergence and dark themes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

There is peace in the darkness that envelopes you. With its tender embrace, it folds in on itself while swarming all around and inside of you. There is nothing in this void, there is no feeling and no thought. The only thing you could possibly label is ' _calm_ '. In nothing there is peace and calm; serenity.

A swarming thought pierces into the nothingness, striking your heart coldly: ' _Who are you_?'

And instantly, you are aware of your shallow breaths that are so fast they exceed your lungs ability to take the needed oxygen before you're exhaling. Trying to see what is around you, even with wide eyes you can't make anything out. It's just dark, dark and closed in. The darkness is now overwhelming and only seems to fill each of your senses to the extreme.

Reaching out with your hands, breathlessly running them up the walls that surround you while trying to understand what you are inside. It's tighter than you first calculated, as you lift a hand above your head and touch the ceiling while trailing your hand all the way to the floor. Along the front part, you can feel a latch of some sort but if you try to pull on it, nothing happens so you conclude it's jammed.

Still struggling to breathe, you shut your eyes for a moment to collect yourself.

Even someone without claustrophobia would feel caught in somewhere as small and dim as this; you are _no_ exclusion. As much as you want to be slow and rational, taking the time to even out your breaths and solve a way out, another part of you is bitterly calling out for instant relief from your confines. That part of you is constricting your chest, holding your own body hostage and forcing it to get out _now._

So, again you open your eyes and look around. There is still nothing but black and not enough room for you to stetch out your limbs in any directiom. It only makes you panic at knowing no matter how much you will for it, the escape won't just reveal itself in an obvious way.

Swallowing harshly, you place your hand to your forehead and lean back, sliding down against the wall while pulling your knees up to your chest so that you can sit in that position. Somehow, the fact that you're now in an even tighter spot doesn't seem to impact your anxiety. Now that you can actually inhale without immediately exhaling it out, you allow your body to relax and get rid of some tension. Holding your breath for a moment, you blow it out through your mouth.

Lifting your head up, you can finally see the thin lines of light that seep in by _roughly_ four slits on the wall. When you had been standing, they wouldn't have been noticeable but from below it's easy to make out exactly where they come from.

It makes you feel incredibly hopeful and uplifted, but you frown and push it down. Now is no time to be foolish and think about those types of things. They are of no use in situations like this; you need your wits and full concentration to solve puzzles like this.

Pulling yourself up with shaking legs, you position your head at the same level and squint. Outside is quite dim too, but nothing compared to wherever it is you are. You can make out some desks and chairs, the walls are covered in plants and really... it looks so very run down for what you're assuming is a classroom.

Why would you be in a classroom? Why are you in a locker ( _if that really is a classroom and what it is you'e trapped in_ )? Why are you in this place? Why is it so aged? Is anyone else around and can they help you? And of course, _who_ are you?

Leaving those questions to be answered later, you place your hands against the wall in front of you and push. No reaction other than a creaking noise earns your deepening frown but continuing with the action, you turn and jab your elbows into it with a grunt. It makes a groaning noise in return and with increasing frustration you keep forcing your elbows into

it. Tiring of that, you stop and pant from the loss of energy it's taking. Without thinking of the reaction it may cause, you act on the impulse to throw your whole body at it as a last resort in your now mentally and physically exhausted state.

And really, it's no surprise as you feel the whole thing begin to fall in that direction. But still the delayed horror settles in your stomach as you're thrown against the side, pulling your arms around your head and bracing for the impact. The whole thing jolts, slamming your body against it with a bang.

Gritting your teeth, you lower your arms and wince as they ache from no doubt fresh bruises beginning to form. But ignoring that, you've come to realise that if the way you were facing was the door to watever you're inside, then it's now below you and front down on the floor. Which means you've only worsened the obstacle of escaping.

The closeness starts to seep back in now that it's silent and you're breathing heavily. Your mind churning out different options on how to get out, it dawns that your confinement will continue until you find a way to get the door back upright and _then_ force it open.

You could always yell for help, but then you have no idea if anyone is even around. This could be an abandoned building for all you know—it _looked_ like one. Besides, calling out for somebody only admits defeat and proves you require assistance from them. You simply cannot accept being brought down to someone who is relient on others. Pain is for you to grin and bear _alone_.

So disposing of that option, you consider other means of escape. You got yourself into this predicament, you can get yourself out of it. There's one thing that comes to mind: _roll it_. Roll the whole thing so that the door is facing another side. With that being the most sensible choice of the moment, you lean your whole body to the left, then quickly to the right. Back and forward you roll, the whole thing rocking along with your body.

Slowly, the whole thing tips over and you again slam onto the floor, but the momentum propels you forward and you go rolling out of the locker. Sucking in air as your bruises and some new cuts that decorate your skin are touched by rolling, you slowly pick yourself up and stare at the locker.

The whole door has come off, unhinged. You feel _some_ sense of relief and satisfaction that you've escaped and managed to bring about some meagre destruction to the thing that caused you so much bother.

"Serves you right," you say gruffly, straightening your back and stretching out your limbs.

Then you run your hands along your clothes, brushing off any dust or dirt, but mainly surveying the damage to them. It's not like you care about the clothes, you don't even remember having an outfit like this one, just the fact that the locker caused even more trouble agitates you.

The clothes you wear are a simple white shirt below a grey V-neck jumper and black business pants along with simple leather shoes.

Furrowing your brows as you fold the shirts fabric between your fingers, you're surprised to find it at such good quality, and along with your shoes it seems your whole outfit is quite high class. Maybe you attend a private school or something of the sort?

Pausing to reflect on that thought, you let go of the shirt. You don't recall going to school, nor wearing this outfit before, nor anything beyond waking up. It's time to answer those questions your mind provided earlier.

"...I'm (Name)," you inform the empty room, finding it natural enough. Repeating the name mentally, you can't help but feel very deatched and distant from it.

Then you gaze around the whole room. It does look like a classroom, besides for it's run down status. With the plants running along the cracks in the walls and floor, vines creeping up and around the barred windows, it give off an imposing impression. The desks and chairs seem fine, along with the strange monitor that is set up at the front.

Tensing as you hear footfalls and voices. You face the door, hesitating between hiding or running but with the voices silent and having stopped right outside it, there's no time to debate nor put your plan into action. Fear grips you, not because you're scared about who may enter, instead you are not sure if you're prepared to speak. The handle of the door turns, and your breathing hitches.

You are ever so unprepared for this.

"This is the last roo- _Oh_!" A female with blonde hair reaching just below her shoulders enters.

Her eyes a mix of purple and pink, face alight with curiosity as they land on you. In her hair sits musical note pins. She wears a pink sweater over a white blouse with an orange tie. Her skirt is a deep purple-magenta, with sheet music adorning it. She also wears socks that reach her knees, brown shoes and a white backpack.

Silently you watch as she moves to the side and allows someone else to enter.

It appears to be a male with semi-short dark blue hair, with dim yellow-grey eyes and long eyelashes. His skin stands out against his otherwise rather bleak and black clothing. A black jacket with lines over what you can only assume is a white shirt, coupled with matching pants. Lastly he wears black shoes and a cap atop his head.

"Hello!" the female trills, smiling encouragingly, "Are you another student?"

As tense silence fills the air, you contemplate her words. ' _Another student?'_ _is this place a school? Are there_ more _people here?_

It certainly looks like one, and yet you can't help but feel uneasy at it's atmosphere. Something is deeply wrong about this place and you cannot put your finger on it. Something is off about this situation, and while you would like to take your time pondering over why exactly that is, you must respond.

Glancing between the male and the female, you swallow at your own worry about what to say. "I am unsure what you mean by that." Is what you end up with, thankful it's polite enough but also not putting you in a hard place.

"Uh, well..." she mumbles, her eyes flitting around the room, never landing on anything for a mere split-second. "Do you know your name?"

She's definitely the more outgoing and extroverted of the two, that's glaringly obvious. But your words must have made her uneasy as she looks to her companion for reassurance.

Tempted to answer no, but knowing that's _much_ too rude, you finally give her an answer. "My name is (Name)." You stare her down, settling your position as unwilling to give out any more personal details until you know more information.

"Nice to meet you, (Name)!" She beams, recovering quickly. Her smile is wide as she returns your look, "I'm **Kaede Akamatsu** , the **Ultimate Pianist**!"

Nodding, you can finally put the pieces together over why she had such a musical orientated outfit to her now revealed talent. She nudges the male and he flinches away just ever so slightly.

He keeps looking between her and the ground, before he finally lifts his eyes to meet yours and clears his throat, "I'm... **Shuichi Saihara**." Straining to hear his quiet voice, he finishes with an even lower tone, "They call me... the **Ultimate Detective**."

"Geez, say it with more confidence!" Kaede scolds him, giving him a pout and crossing her arms.

You find yourself tilting your head downwards as you watch the duo, placing a finger to your chin, "Hmm... What an _odd_ combination."

Kaede blinks, then giggles nervously. Her eyes again start to bounce off walls and avoid you, while Shuichi seems stiffer than before. You have made them uncomfortable, which is what you were aiming to do. But now you realise how _rude_ that was and decide to keep it in mind and be more polite; regain the manners you once had.

"Umm... do you know your Ultimate? Or maybe you're like Rantaro and don't remember?" Kaede asks, innocently watching as you finally look away.

The way she phrased that is smart, _she_ is rather smart. It makes you have to ask her a question in return (' _who is Rantaro_?'), it places _her_ as the one in power with knowledge. You'll be asking questions and she'll answer them, making you work for the conversation.

"I am not sure as of this moment," you reply smoothly, "I must be similar to this ' _Rantaro_ ' you mentioned."

"I... see," Kaede mutters, trying to keep her smile. But as she flounders on how to bring up another topic, it fades.

"Would I be correct to assume you both know this place more than I?" you start, taking the burden of the conversation in a poor attempt to cheer her up, "If it's not presumptuous of me... may I accompany you?"

"Of course!" she beams, perking back up into her enthusiastic self, "We'll have to introduce you to everybody!" She clasps her hands together and nods happily.

Pursing your lips in uncertainty at the prospect of meeting more people, ignoring the fluttery feeling in your stomach. Crowds are something you'd much rather avoid, being in front of so many people and knowing that they're all focused on you makes you feel horribly twitchy. Easily, you'd choose leaving and never returning over having to give a speech.

She moves to leave the room, which Shuichi picks up on and exits out the door first so that she can get past easily. Then with slight delay, you follow. Outside is a hallway, which is in the state as the classroom, except there are more monitors which are set up every few metres. Crossing your arms tightly to stop a shiver, you look away from them.

"...How many others are there?" you ask, just in case you need to prepare for a crowd. If there is a considerable amount here, then you'd like to be ready to handle it.

"Six— _wait_ , no," she hums, lifiting a finger as she lifts her eyes to the roof, " _seventeen_ , including you."

Dizzy from the answer, you nod thoughtlessly. Fourteen other, complete strangers are yet to be met, and that's quite a few people. It's no great feat, but still.

A chiming jingle plays, attracting your companions attention. Mindlessly, you look to the monitors and see a display with five teddy-like things which sit on a couch. Dangling all around are other small, doll type figures. Narrowing your eyes when you see two that resemble Kaede and Shuichi, but if you scan the whole screen, none are similar to you.

"—Rium." With that, the monitor switches off and you're left staring at it blankly.

It's just your luck that you begin to focus as it ends. Blinking slowly, you consider asking about what was said, which is the most logical thing to do. It'll give you information that might be crucial, but at the same time you'd rather not make it obvious that you weren't paying attention. It won't be too hard to pretend you know what was said, so you settle that as your decision.

"So, to the auditorium?" Kaede inquires, looking from Shuichi to you.

Concluding that it must be a gathering, you twist at your shirts hem. You don't particularly feel like meeting fourteen people, but there isn't any other choice to be made. So you just have to keep calm and collected.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, you keep it steady in a rhythm of inhales and exhales. _In.... out, in.... out, in..._

"I suppose so," Shuichi says, pulling down on his cap. That's when you realise he was waiting for you to answer.

"Is something wrong, (Name)?" Kaede murmurs, placing a hand on your shoulder with concern. She's much too close for you to feel comfortable.

Stiffening, "...No," you answer with certainty lacing your voice, but it's a complete lie. "We were going to the... auditorium, then?"

"Oh..." she removes her hand and you feel immense relief over her picking up on your hostile body language. She holds for a moment, as if waiting for you to take back your words and say something else.

"Did you... see the—Ignore me." Shaking your head and clamping your mouth shut, you gesture for her to take the lead, "The auditorium?"

"Yeah, right!" she turns and begins to walk away.

Shuichi starts after her with a slower pace. Glancing up at the monitor and sighing quietly, you follow and keep beside him. Being the Ultimate Detective would mean he's perceptive, right? Then maybe he had noticed? You consider bringing it up.

He casts a cautious look over to you, his lips in a firm line, "Did you see the figures...?"

Not facing him, but watching Kaede up ahead who's humming while fiddling with her fingers as if she's pressing down on piano keys. "Yes, I did," you reply, "yet... I could not see one like myself."

Is that a good or bad thing? What does it mean to not have a mini-you on the screen? It's not as if you had long to examine the whole setting, it's possible that other students were missing too.

"Maybe it was hidden?" Shuichi suggests, which you close your eyes at and consider it.

Finally making a noise of agreement, you know deep down that you seriously doubt that. Could it really be so simple? This whole place certainly isn't simple, so how likely would it be that something so small and insignificant could be a clue? Definitely a possibility that it has a deeper meaning.

As you walk down the hallways, passing intersections and turning corners, you try to make a mental map of the inner workings of this building.

Kaede stops, standing before a set of doors. She turns to you, smiling just as she pushes it open and holds it open for you and Shuichi to enter. Your eyes dart from person to person, each of their stares seeming to dig into your skin so you resolve to hold your gaze on Kaede. She stops in the centre of the room, surrounded by everyone which seems rather... coincidental.

Shuichi moves beside her, right past you. And as you stare at the two who are set up in the middle of everything, you really can't help but wonder if they have an important role in this place. Unknowingly.

People begin to talk, casual conversation and assumptions over what's occurring. Drowning it all out, you keep to the back of the room and shut your eyes, dipping your chin towards the ground to keep others away. If you seem unapproachable, that's all the better.

But when a rumbling noise grumbles loudly, making the floor shake and you rock slightly, you can't help but open your eyes and watch the surrounds. When five large, mechanical things appear, cornering all seventeen of you, you don't hear the screams and panicked exclamations.

There's only a sense of dread that overpowers every thing else.

Fixing your eyes on each of the machines, moving from one to the other, you place a hand over your chest. Whatever they are gives you a horrible sensation; with them they bring evil and bad things. Need you give more reason to your feelings? Are you merely judging things on appearances before finding out all the details? Is that hypocritical coming from someone like you?

"Can you guess what this is?" the red one asks, shifting around in excitement, "It's a—!"

"Killing-game." The green one finishes, sparking rage from all of the other four.

Fiddling with your clothes, you'd much rather dissolve into the ground than stand in their midst for a moment longer. As your eyes flicker from them to the gyms doors, you truly consider bolting out from the room, leaving the whole situation. Just the thought of running away until you can no longer hear their voices nor see their horrid designs makes you seriously consider the option. As much as it'd be rude and impolite, if it gives some sort of comfort or satisfaction then—

But where would you actually go? The mental map you have is not the best. Running willy-nilly around the place would end in distater for you, caught at a dead end before the chase even begins. There's the small possibility that you could find an escape, but somehow you know that won't happen.

"...Hey, wait." the pink one breaks their argument, staring at you as it points its large arm in your direction. Taking a step back, you despise the way everyone, and you mean _everyone_ follows its movement and now watches you. "They're in normie clothes!"

"You're right! What happened?!"

"It's alright, just flash them!"

"That doesn't... sound great without context."

"Don't worry! If we beat em up then we can change their clothes and fix this siutaion all nice 'n sh—!"

"Now now... my kubs..." another voice starts, and this one makes you freeze. You don't even know where its coming from, but this one truly makes you want to run. "We can fix this problem later, for now..."

At the front of the auditorium, a figure pops up. It's black and white body making you inhale sharply, unable to look away.

"I'm not mad at my beautiful kubs..." it says, glaring at them despite its words, "Anyway, we can start the explanations now!" it laughs maliciously, "I'm the headmaster of this place, the one you can call Monokuma!"

Trying not to choke on your own breath, you wring your hands. Your heart still says now would be a good time as any to escape, but your mind knows that there's nowhere to escape to. Isn't that horribly confusing?

"I want you all to participate in a mutual killing game!" Monokuma declares, the red eye glinting ominously, "you have no friends here; you're all enemies."

And finally, that's enough for you to turn on your heel, silently walking to the doors. As you slip out without making a single noise, you look over your shoulder before the doors shut and feel triumphant that not a single person noticed. Then rubbing your hands against each other, you sigh rather loudly in the silent hallway before starting down it.

There are many doorways and stairwells, but entering none of those, you trek along the corridors with your mind contained by the realisation that while you had a gut feeling about something bad happening here, it was right. Normally that'd bring some sense of accomplishment over being correct, but now you'd much rather if you were so very _wrong_ instead.

Wondering how long it'll be before anyone notices you gone, you can't help but smile lightly at that. As you walk, it makes no noise from the particular way you walk, placing the front of your foot and lowering your heel slowly.

You want to know what's truly going on beneath this place, behind all the scenes. But how can you do that while walking the hallways all alone? Perhaps staying and listening wouldve been smarter, but what is done is done.

When the same rumbling noise fills the air, you halt and fold your arms in acceptance. If there's no point in avoiding them, then you'll hang around just to see what they have to say. Even if it disturbs you to no end.

Pivoting around, you lift your chin in defiance.

After all, can it _really_ be that bad?

———————

**Achievement unlocked:**

_Congratulations, it's a protagonist!_

———————

[Scintilla MC’s playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7HrYCn000XFMUFywvezoeG?si=2-TriZvuS_O72c8LDIWhXQ)

( _prone to editing and changing. somewhat organised to suit events/arcs. Links don’t work in notes)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! How has your day been? I hope you're all well <3
> 
> Who is your favourite(s) from NDRV3?


	2. Beginnings and Keys

Five machines appear, forming a circle around you as if fearful you may just try to slip away again. Something about the way they shift and fidget makes you feel a little more at ease; _they_ know theres a mistake been made. _Therefore_ , you can flourish in their discomfort and get the upper hand.

"Why... why did you leave?" The pink one asks, waiting for your answer.

Focusing your gaze on that one, you open your mouth to reply just as the blue one interrupts with a string of obscenities, "Doesn't matter?" It then spits, swinging its arm around dangerously close to its companions and yourself, to which you take a step back to avoid being hit. "Why the hell can't we just pull the pin right now? It'd be one hellova way to get rid of the problem!" It laughs maliciously, making you close your eyes and place your foot on the floor harshly.

"...Don't _ever_ interrupt me," you demand impatiently, when it makes a move to speak you lift a hand and stare it down, " _Don't_. What part about my earlier statement was too confusing for you to understand?" It makes a hissing noise but no further comments and you nod in satisfaction, "Now then, could I please get an explanation as to why I'm here?"

The red one moves forward, a little uncomfortable with its burden but taking it on regardless, "Right! Well, we were actually just telling everyone what was happening in the auditorium! But then we noticed you'd left." It rolls back a little, looking for some reassurance that isn't going to be supplied, "...Yeah."

"Dads still there explainin' it to everyone else," the yellow one says, pulling itself to full height imposingly, "Its'a real pain that we were sent off to get ya, so hurry on back."

You settle your gaze, folding your arms firmly, then smiling, "No. I would rather not,"

They take a moment, before the blue one comes forward while cursing heavily, but the red one steps in and tries to keep itself steady, "...Why not?"

"Because I do not want to be in a room full of people," you reply, turning away, "Is that a problem? Must I suffer for your happiness?"

"But daddy..." The pink one mumbles, fretting about itself before the very person ( _or bear_ ) it was talking about arrives.

"Is here!" He announces, his eye looking rather dangerous as he lifts up a clawed paw, "Now then, what has gone wrong this time?" He looks between the machines before tutting and facing you, "Never send a kub to do an adults job."

Shutting your eyes, you groan to yourself and then with a serious expression you lean forwards, "Listen, Kuma, I don't want to be held up any longer than necessary. So quit this idle chatter and tell me _who_ I am and _why_ I'm here."

Staring at you with a blank face, he shrugs, "Okay, sure. Lemme grab something..." He mutters and whips out a strange item proudly, "Behold! This will help you regain your memories!"

You hold out your open hand, and he silently watches you for a moment. When nothing happens you move your hand around, "Alright, let me have it."

"..." He snickers, "I don't think you understand whats going on here. Nor who holds the power!" As it laughs in delight, you stand up straight and roll back your shoulders brusquely, "Alright, someone take them over to their dormitory room and use this."

He offers it to the machines, which glance around at each other before the green one silently steps forward and accepts it.

Lifting your eyes to that one, you force an overly polite smile, "Now, I didn't expect to be getting babysat when I woke up in that locker only half an hour ago without a single memory of who I am or what this place is!" You nod firmly, then finish with an indignant laugh, "Oh _joy_ , today is seeming brilliant already."

"I wanna kill it," The blue machine declares, raising it's arm and leering towards you, "I'm gonna kill it! Get outta my way!"

You click your tongue as Monokuma glares at Blue before addressing Green, "Monodam go ahead and take them to the dormitory building."

With that, Green or ' _Monodam_ ' steps ever closer and directs you down the hallway. Keeping your pace deliberately slow, your eyes roam the walls and the branching hallways leading away. As you continue down further, you consider slipping away from whatever the thing behind you is, but, instead, you keep allowing it to lead you off away.

It says nothing. Which you don't mind at all, not in the slightest, rather. If you had been stuck with someone or something talkative, you might really have taken the chance to lose them and potentially yourself in this maze of a building just to prevent yourself from being around the noise. But come to think of it, you hadn't seen Green contribute at all to the conversation; it hadn't uttered a single word besides that one sentence in the auditorium.

You come to a set of doors, and waiting a moment you move your eyes from the doors to Green, asking without speaking. It presses forwards, so you push the doors wide and don't bother to hold them a moment longer than necessary for you to be out of range of them flying back and hitting. Of course they swing right into the machine making a loud clank noise.

Smiling to yourself, you hold your hands together at your back, "Which way must I go now?" You throw a look over your shoulder as it steps out from the building and seems to watch you with an intense but simultaneously blank expression even though you can't see a face.

It simply moves past you and sets off down a path, so you trail behind. With it ahead, you look around at the ' _outdoors_ '. The plants and grass look fake and are all overgrown at the paths sides, peaking out of the cracks. The sky is perfectly blue and lacking a single cloud; instead, it has a very obvious cage spanning over the entire area.

It really confirms that this place isn't somewhere you want to be. Trapped and confined and being forced to participate in a game that you can hardly even think about. What does a ' _killing game_ ' mean, anyway? Do you honestly _want_ to know?

The machine stops at a building, standing beside the door and allowing you to enter alone.

Sighing rather dramatically once you're inside, you gaze around the room. There are two floors with doors spread around proudly displaying a name and stylized photo of who you assume are the others here. At the top to the right, you make out a shabby looking ' _you_ '.

It feels offset where the door stands, but ignoring that, you ascend the stairs and twist the handle of the door which opens easily. The room is very plain, a bed with a side table, monitor and some chairs around a coffee table. At the back is another door which leads into a small bathroom.

Feeling a slight wisp of wind and sensing someones eyes, you turn to see the little, green robot-bear. It stands there with its neutral face, staring up at you.

"Can I help you?" Is what you finally ask after the long period of silence between the both of you.

Saying nothing, it brings out whatever the larger bear had given it and points it in your direction. Without warning a bright flash of light fills the room.

Shutting your eyes tightly and wincing at the pounding sensation that fills your head, you feel slightly breathless as it all rapidly disappears. Breathing through your mouth, you lean against the wall to stop the room from spinning and allow yourself a moment to let your eyes adjust.

The only thought on your mind is your name and Ultimate.

**Kouko Minami, Ultimate Designer**.

You clamp your mouth shut, lifting your hand to rub your forehead but stopping at the feeling of a new piece of clothing you hadn't been wearing before.

Now you're clothed in a plain white button up shirt which has a pin at it's right pocket, displaying a symbol of some sort and a long brown coat over the top. Along with grey business type pants and leather boots that reach the mid area of your lower leg, carved with lines and intricate patterns.

A clear belt dotted with shiny, metallic stars is wrapped around your waist and when you brush your hand against your ears you feel multiple piercings. There's a watch on your right wrist sat atop short black gloves which apparently complete the outfit.

Unsure how to react, you inhale before turning your attention to the small bear, "What was that thing?"

It stares at you in reply, eyes empty.

Instead of trying again, you nod and use your hand to smooth the few wrinkles in your shirt. A slow movement makes you lift your eyes from the ground to where the bear now stands just a few feet away, holding out a device of some sort.

You accept it and slide it into your jacket pocket, "Thank you." It felt odd in your hands with the seperation of skin contact by the gloves, so hesitating for a second, you pull them off.

And then the doorbell rings. Instantly, the green figure is gone and you hold your gaze where it was a second ago before approaching the door and pulling it open.

Kaede stands there with a wide but worried smile, her eyes light up when she sees you and then she gasps, tracing your whole outfit, " _Woooah_! Your clothes!" With awe, she points at your ears, " _PIERCINGS_?! Now I'm certain you're connected to Rantaro somehow!" Laughing at that, she reaches out and grasps your arms, sliding her hands down over your gloves, "Oooh, you've got gloves too!"

You stare down at her hand on yours, swallowing in irritation before you pull your arms to your side, "Yes, I do."

She makes a face, crossing her arms and pouting angrily, "Hey! Why aren't you wearing them?"

Folding them over, you consider simply not answering so that she'll leave, "I don't like them."

" _Whaaat_?" She pushes her frown ever further downwards, eyebrows knitted together, "I think they're cool!"

Someone clears their throat from behind Kaede, and both of your attentions are pulled to Shuichi who awkwardly tugs at his cap, averting his eyes away. He manages to look you right in the eye for a total of five seconds before he fiddles with the cap and pulls it down over his eyes, clearing his throat again, "Well... Do you recall your talent, by any chance?"

"Oh yes!" You reply with too much enthusiasm, which surprises all three of you as you close your eyes and regain some sense, "I... Remembered." With that, you try your best to strike a bit of a pose, "I am The Ultimate Designer."

Kaede covers her mouth, beaming, "How cool! It explains why your clothes are all flashy and expensive looking!"

Nodding absentmindedly, you agree, "Yes, I really like... Designing stuff."

You try not to cringe at your own words. It's basic and sloppy; not good enough to be believable. If you're going with this whole ' _designer_ ' thing, then you need to step it up and play the role. But it just does not feel _right_ to be acting like this, there isn't the faintest interest in design running through your mind, nor do you feel like it suits you.

But again, it's the best that you can do considering the circumstances.

"I still don't get it," Kaede says, shaking her head, "I don't understand why you don't like the gloves! They suit you!"

Keeping your expression firm, you hold them out to her, "If _you_ like them that much, you can _have_ them."

She warily looks at them before giggling anxiously, smiling nervously, "Um... Oh geez, it's a tempting offer but..." She stands her ground, using her hands to fold your fingers over the gloves and patting your hand, "No thank you! I still think they're made _juuust_ for you!"

You bite down on your tongue to stop a scalding reply, feeling the tiniest bit of guilt over thinking about it. She obviously means no harm, and her warm attitude is... almost nice, _almost._ If she were just a little less imposing, then you could almost imagine her as—

"So, wear them!" She interrupts, and when you don't repined she quickly takes it upon herself. Humming in a pleased fashion, she takes the gloves and pulls them on over your hands, "There we go!"

"Don't... Touch me," you mutter, curling your hands into fists which feel strange once again because of the gloves, "Please, do not _ever_ touch me."

She opens her mouth, then her shoulders sink and she quickly bows slightly, "I'm very sorry, I didn't think!"

"..." You let your fingers fall out of the fist and shift on your feet.

"I think we should go, Kaede," Shuichi suggests, casting his eyes over her figure to you, "They probably want... some time alone,"

"But being alone isn't good!" She objects, hands clenched tightly as she implores you with wide eyes to agree, even though that is the last thing you'll be doing. "Especially when this is such a scary situation and you missed out on the explanation!"

"And what of it?" you fold your arms, tilting your chin downwards, "Must I conform to your standards of ' _good_ ' and ' _bad_ '?"

She chokes on her own breath, eyes fluttering around in mild discomfort. Shuichi, too, is silent behind her. They both don't want to be here any longer, and you've cut any formalities out of the equation. Quite rude, if you do say so yourself.

"There is no need for concern," you assure them after a moment too long, "I am sure our moral compasses are... similar enough not to cause any problems. Now, I must ask that you leave me be for a while."

Kaede manages a wilted smile, "Of course! We'll be... somewhere!" Then she backs away, facing Shuichi before they both depart.

Not sparing any time, you shut the door and sit on the nearest seat.

This place is wrong. You do not like it, but there's no way to pinpoint why.

_Am I ignoring the obvious?_ You lean back in the chair, hands folded on your lap while you stare at the ceiling in thought. _A killing game. No wonder it's wrong. But something else about it is putting me on edge_.

You also feel eerily comfortable with knowing something about the whole thing. Monokuma ( _right_?) seems familiar, the building even seems like you've been here. But... not. You have memories of this place, but not of your actual presence here.

And you have no idea what time it is, nor the day. When you look around the room, there's nothing to tell you the time and somehow that makes you feel more trapped than the locker ever could have. You also have no recollection of how you got here. Why _are you_ here? Vaguely, it feels like you might've been kidnapped.

Or, at least, those strangely clear memories you'd suddenly remembered from whatever Green had flashed at you, are telling you that. There's a vivid scene of you being shoved into a van, shouting for help but then the door slams shut and something is pulled over your head. Now that... _That_ feels horrible.

But when you actually try to think back to your family or friends, nothing comes to mind. Which might be the scariest thing you've encountered all day. If you are kidnapped, then why aren't your parents looking for you? Why aren't your friends searching high and low? Did you even _have_ a family or a group of friends? You really... cannot remember.

Deciding this is much too morbid to be pondering for so long, you stand up, brush yourself down ( _as if any dirt had managed to settle on you in such a small amount of time_ ) and walk over to the door.

Your hand reaches for the knob but you halt and listen. Something is clicking. Your door— _no_ , the handle—is clicking. Narrowing your eyes, you twist it and push the door open.

It collides with something and comes slamming closed right in your face, making you screw up your nose. There's a thud from the other side, followed by a loud exclamation of pain and then a few curses.

You've changed your mind about leaving the room.

...Except if that clicking noise is what you _thought_ it was... Then you really should see who it is and deter them from trying again.

So, you turn the handle and open the door slowly, leaving enough space for you to get out. As you shut it behind you, there sits a boy rubbing his bright, red nose and wincing. He has one eye shut in pain, and he lifts his chin up to look at you.

Tears pool in his eyes, "You're so mean!"

You crouch down and while he watches, you carefully pick the slim item up and display it between your index and middle finger, "Do not try to pick the lock to my room, that is an invasion of privacy."

He quirks a brow, having stopped rubbing his nose he now uses his hands to pick himself up and brush off his clothes. After that, he gives you a hard look, "You won't even ask if I'm okay?"

Something about how his eyes mist over and his lip trembles makes you feel strange, but ignoring that, you glance over him.

He wears a white shirt that strangely looks like a straight jacket save for it being un-braced and raggedy along with white pants and simple dark shoes. His hair is a deep purple, curling up at the ends. His eyes are the same shade, with a childish gleam. Then around is neck is a checkered scarf that falls longer at his front and covers most of the buttons on his... ' _shirt_ '.

"Well, you're cold," he deadpans. Then he sighs, running his hand over his face in a casual way, but you see how he gently moves it over his nose.

"It is hurting, isn't it?" You ask, then shake your head once, "What a pain. This is all your fault and yet I should help..."

He frowns, eyebrows scrunched in an angry way, "Hey! It's _your_ fault! You hit me with the door!"

Staring at him incredulously, you flick the pin around in your hand before stowing it away in your pocket. "Then, take responsibility for your actions and leave."

Only returning your look, he pouts, "What? No, _you_ take responsibility!"

Your eyes trail the drop of blood that runs from his nose, collecting at his upper lip. He wipes it away with his sleeve like a stubborn child, which smears it along the fabric and leaves a line of red on his face. _He_ continues to stare you down while _it_ continues to bleed.

Sighing, you lean back on your heels and tilt your chin up, "Pinch your nose and lean forwards, go get an ice pack."

In response, he instantly throws his head back and from the momentum he stumbles along with it and slams into the railing. He staggers forward, eyes shut tightly as he grits his teeth.

"You really _are_ a child," you decide, giving him an unamused look before offering him a hand, "And I said lean _forward_ , if you have your head back like that, then you'll make the blood run down your throat."

"Huh, why?" He tilts his head to the side, while more blood drips from his nose. He smiles cheekily, "Aww, are you worried about me?"

"No, not particular—" you begin, only to be interrupted.

"Ah, hey!" Someone calls from down below, and you move closer to the railing to see them, "I didn't get to meet you earlier, but I see you've already got your hands full!"

He laughs, both hands on his hips while you stare. He has spiky, almost wine colored hair and matching goatee, his eyes the same colour if a little lighter. With a jacket which he wears only on one arm and pants along with... _slippers_. He also wears a few layers below the jacket, which you could only imagine how warm it must be to have all that on. But you must say, the inner of his jacket being colored like outer space is rather pretty.

"Hello," you reply, impatient with being spoken over again, "do you know where to get an icepack?"

Thinking it over, he scratches the back of his neck, "Not sure. The kitchen might have something," he suggests, "I could show ya' where it is?"

"Oh, no," you start, frustrated by the fact that he assumed you'd bother going, "I meant so that—"

Eyes widening as you're tugged away, you focus on the hand now wrapped around your wrist and yanking you towards the stairs. Trying to pull out of it, but finding yourself already at the stairs, you try not to trip.

"I'll show them!" The shorter boy exclaims, pulling you right past the other male and out the dormitory buildings doors.

"Please release your grip," you say, eyes zeroed in on his fingers constricting your wrist. It feels horrible even as he mainly touches your gloves, you don't like this at all.

"You're no _funnn_!" He cries, "Neehee, just come _on_!"

Feeling as if separation yourself from him might end up futile, you allow him to drag you all the way to the main building and then down the winding hallways to the kitchen ( _where he finally lets go_ ) which is off from the dining room. This whole place might take a while for you to memories... Unless there's a map somewhere? What about on that device you were given?

You slip your hand into the pocket and bring it out, switching it on and finding a few symbols. One has a compass on it, so selecting that you're grateful to find a map.

Vaguely aware of the noise being produced, you lower the device and watch as the boy digs through the freezer haphazardly. He flings something over his shoulders and you step to the side to avoid it, then another lands and slides right up against your feet. Staring at it, you lift your eyes up as he continues to search and mutter nothings under his breath.

He finally finds something, holding it to his nose and facing you with a grin which is half hidden by the pack, "Found one~!"

You switch the device in your hands off and return it to your pocket, then bend over and collect everything he threw away while he stands still, observing. Once done, you put it all back in the freezer and shut it. "Do not litter," you command him, although you're sure he won't listen, "and be careful not to hurt yourself again."

He frowns, "Eeh? Why? You're awfully weird," he sniffs and leans against the counter, "one minute you're telling me off, the next you want me to be careful? Pah, this is nothing compared to the wounds I've had to deal with!" Proudly, he sticks outs his chest but it doesn't do much for your image of him as he stands there with an icepack to his quickly reddening face, "Being the leader of an evil organization means you've gotta deal with injuries all the time!"

His face reads completely serious, but you merely sigh, "Alright, but the ice is making the blood rush to your face." You scan him from the corner of your eye, he blinks and lifts his free hand to touch his face, "You look rather..."

Instantly the pack is thrown towards your own face, which you don't manage to catch but at least stop it from hitting with your arm, "Liar! You set me up!" Tears spring to his eyes as he begins sniffling, "You're so mean! waaAHAHA!"

Not bothering to react to that, you look down to the icepack, grabbing it and handing it back to him, "Keep it pressed to your nose for a while longer." Then you turn away and leave the room, back out into the hallway.

He's... a strange person. As much as you want to avoid getting wrapped up with anyone here, something does draw you to him. He's someone to really fake it until they make it, which is mainly what you're concerned about. Trying to pick the lock to your dorm is nothing to smooth over, it merely puts you on edge.

But more painfully obvious... is that he's just someone who wants attention.

Making your way down the corridor, there are a few doors that lead off elsewhere. But one attracts your attention with it's little needle and thread display, as you place your hand on the handle to enter, it doesn't budge. Locked.

Dropping to your knees, you pull the pin out from your pocket and ready to insert it, just as someone pops out and exclaims angrily, "Hey! I've got the key right here!" Monokuma holds his paw out, with a shiny gold key laying atop it, "Don't ruin the stage even more!"

Taking the key, you slot it in and turn, unlocking and opening the door. "Thank you," you say before entering and looking all around the room. It's quite barren besides for the few displays set up.

Over in the left corner is a single seated chair with a table beside it. There's a sewing machine set up on the table, and boxes and rolls of fabric sprawled all over the floor and leaning against the wall. There are a few shelves along the walls which are stacked with coils of string, decorative thimbles and containers which are no doubt filled with needles and other items. Set up on the right side are racks of clothing and a few mannequins set up to show off their outfits.

Inhaling, which turns into a yawn you rush to cover, you feel yourself slump from exhaustion. So, shutting the door as Monokuma starts to speak, you move over to the seat and lower yourself into it. Then you close your eyes.

It doesn't feel like very long when you hear voices which are much too loud for comfort. One is aggravated, the other playful and taunting and it _also_ sounds closer than the former.

It only grows louder and when you open your eyes, you're met with familiarly bright purple ones.

"—Ty— _WOAH_!" he exclaims, shooting backwards with wide eyes just like a startled cat.

Sitting up in the chair properly, you're just thankful you _didn't_ move while he was there and bash heads.

"I am very sorry," the other voice you heard apologizes and you look over to them, "I have been trying to stop him."

They have white spiked hair, which defies all logic even more so than anyone else's you've seen so far, one strand sticking up at the very top. With vibrant, almost electric blue eyes and deathly pale skin and black lines below their eyes, you come to the conclusion that they aren't human—Not _fully_ , anyway. They're not wearing clothes, either, wrapped in metal sheets and high tech equipment which comes right up around their neck.

Finding yourself staring for longer than you'd normally have, you blink and nod your head in greeting.

They stand up straight, watching you with a harder look than before, "Please refrain from making any robo-phobic remarks." They lift a finger, " _Or_ I will see you in court." After motioning that you understand, they seem satisfied and smile, "I understand how it feels to be the object of Kokichi's attention, so I believe I feel... sympathetic towards you."

"Right," you note briefly, standing up.

"Well, as we have not been introduced..." They plant both hands on their sides, "I am **K1-B0** , the **Ultimate Robot** , but please address me as ' _Kiibo_ '!"

"Ah," you mutter, casting your eyes over to ' _Kokichi_ ' who stands off to the side with his face screwed up, "You did not introduce yourself so politely."

He tilts his head and pokes his cheek, "Oh? Alright then...!" Skipping closer, he sweeps his arm out while bowing, " **Kokichi Oma** , **Ultimate Leader** ~!" Rising, he settles his gaze with a grin, "Was that better? Or must I perform a show for you to be satisfied?"

Approvingly, you fold your arms, "That is acceptable." Then you move your eyes over to the other person in the room, who stands mumbling while sorting through the clothing racks, "..."

She gasps, pulling something off the hangar and pressing it against her front, "Ooh, this would be simply _splendid_ if it were white...!"

You clear your throat, still watching her as she continues to sort through everything. Losing patience, you approach, "Hello, may I help you?"

"So pretty!" She exclaims, running her hand down a shirt. You cough into your fist, loudly. That manages to make her turn to you with a blank expression, "Oh... I thought if I ignored you, I could have this room for myself..."

Narrowing your eyes, you don't allow yourself to think negatively of the girl, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nods enthusiastically, hands clasped together as she beams, "Yes! This is simply marvelous!" Gesturing to the room, she gushes, "It's similar to my own talent, which means I'm enamored with this place!"

Forcing a smile that doesn't even try to reach your eyes, you shut them so that she can't see how much you're truly irritated, "Ah?"

"Mhmm!" she doesn't seem to notice, or at least she doesn't acknowledge it verbally, " **Tsumugi Shirogane** , the **Ultimate Cosplayer** ," she introduces herself, placing a hand on her hip, "Do you see why I'm plainly so curious about your room?"

Nodding thoughtlessly, you stifle a yawn.

"You are... (Name), right?" she inquires, head tilted to the side innocently. It manages to take your off guard and you hold your posture stiffly. Oblivious, she sticks a finger up, "I don't think you've introduced yourself to everyone, but I happen to have heard your name before! Us with creation talents need to stick together, after all!" Offering a wide smile, she holds her hands together at her front.

"Hey!" Kokichi shouts, clutching his hands into fists tightly while scowling at you, "You told _me_ to be polite but you didn't even bother introducing yourself?!"

Shifting, you readjust your gloves so that they're properly covering your hands and carefully watch them to purposely ignore his anger, "Oh, but you did not seem concerned with that fact earlier."

You could grow accustomed to these gloves if it means the risk of skin contact is lessened. They may not protect you entirely, but it must be better than barehands. So maybe Kaede is wiser than you give her credit; although it's not as if she knew about your peeve.

Kokichi examines his own hand with a bored expression, "Well, _yeah_. _I_ already knew you, but I can't ignore hypocrites!" Again he sends you a furious look, and you only shake your head in reply.

"I must agree with Kokichi," Kiibo adds, finger to their chin, "It is rather hypocritical to not have introduced yourself to everyone and yet scold them when they do not do the same." Then they give Kokichi a once over, "Although, that may have been a lie."

Gasping, Kokichi places a hand to his chest, " _Me_? A _liar_? I _hate_ liars!"

"Self depreciation?" Tsumugi mumbles, staring at the two with a completely serious expression.

You lift your hand and pinch the bridge of your nose, sighing.

"Ah, hello," a new voice greets. As you turn to face them, they stand in the doorway with their also gloved hands clasped together with a peaceable smile, "I have prepared a meal for everyone, if you would all like to join us in the dining room?"

She has short, greenish-grey hair which curls over her left eye, her right eye is a brighter shade of her hair. She wears a white blouse with frilled sleeve ends, over which a black apron-dress is worn, decorated with spiderweb patterns. Her collar is black with lace and a purple tie is wrapped around it. Atop her head is a lacey band, and she wears black stockings with shoes tied up in bows with their white laces.

"Yeah!" Kokichi exclaims, darting out of the room and off to the dining room.

"Of course, I shall attend," Kiibo announces, following the purple haired boy at a slower rate.

Then Tsumugi sighs, cupping her cheek, "Yes, I suppose." Then she glances over her shoulder wistfully before leaving.

Finally it's you and the woman who still stands just outside in the hallway. As you exit the room and lock the door, she smiles and curtsies a little, "We have not been introduced yet. I am **Kirumi Tojo** , the **Ultimate Maid**."

Biting back the question you want to ask (" _How is that a talent_?"), you nod, "Right,"

Silently, you walk away and she trails behind. You hear her clear her throat in a polite way, before her voice draws your attention, "Perhaps I have forgotten, but I do not know your name...?"

Stopping, you stuff your hands into the pockets of your jacket, "(Name)," then as an afterthought you finish, "Designer."

Satisfied, she takes the lead and you enter the dining hall just after her. Tensing, your shoulders turn rigid as you face the ground and decide to sit at the first empty seat you see. Sixteen other people are in the room, it feels daunting and overwhelming to be surrounded by so many strangers. Not to mention having to sit right next to two of them.

"(Name)!" Kaede's familiar voice calls out, and you lift your eyes to her waving arm while she gestures to the free seat beside her.

Grateful to sit near someone you partially know instead of a complete stranger, you accept and slide into the seat, fingers entwined anxiously over your lap. Shuichi is beside Kaede, and they ( _Namely, Kaede_ ) try to lull you into conversation. But not feeling all that conversational, you mutely nod at whatever she says.

A quick movement at the doorway catches your attention as one other person enters, apparently the final arrival. She has a deathly glare on her face as she comes around and sits beside you.

Her hair is dark brown and separated into two parts tied back with red scrunchies. Her fringe reaches the tops of her eyebrows which overshadow her strikingly bright red eyes. She wears a normal schoolgirl outfit which is red with a black skirt. Red, thigh high socks and her plain shoes are the final accessories to her outfit.

"..." She turns her glare to you, noticing how you've watched her from the corner of your eye.

Not bothering to make amends, you simply blink and face whoever is directly across from you. Which is a bad idea as you catch sight of a few people staring right at you. Subconsciously, you sink lower into the seat. The whole atmosphere is uncomfortable, especially as someone glances your way and then casts their eyes away when you try to pinpoint who it was.

You'd love to skip out on the entire thing, you decide, awkwardly picking up a utensil and attempting to eat. But perhaps you should meet everyone before the inevitable happens; a murder.

Swallowing harshly, your grip tightens on the item in your hand.

It _is_ a killing game, there's going to be a murder at some point, _more_ than one. And you're in the game, too. Which means it's likely you'll be involved one way or another in some or _all_. It's also a high possibility that you could be the victim.

A pressure constricts your chest as you stare at the food before you, suddenly feeling very nauseous. You place your utensil down before pushing the plate away, eyes shut as you try not to think about food.

Of course, maybe you could be the one doing the killing. That is also a possibility you shouldn't ignore. But somehow, you really can't imagine it working that way. What could lead you to doing that? There is simply no way you could do that, so again, it comes full circle back around to you being a victim.

Choking on your own breath, you clench your hand tightly onto your jacket. The air feels thick and the atmosphere is stifling. The voices all around you swell and grow louder, while everything in view turns hazy.

Hand to your chest, you stand up abruptly, the chair scraping against the floor. When that attracts more attention, you quickly flee from the room and down the hallway, only stopping when you slam the door to your lab shut and twist the key in the lock. Now, the only sound is that of yourself; heavy breaths and your heart beat pulsating erratically and painfully in your ears.

Leaning against the door, your legs shake and it's only a second before you're on the floor, arms at your side. Bringing your knees up against your chest, you wrap your arms around them. It feels tight and uncomfortable, but no worse than what your own mind does to you anyway.

Evening out your breathing with a systematic count to five each inhale and exhale, you feel some tension ease away. But your limbs feel weak and numb, heart still bumping up against your ribcage as if trying to escape.

_Nobody will die_ , you tell yourself firmly, _nobody is going to kill me. This feeling will pass. You will all get out of here. You will feel better. Everything is okay, everything will be okay. Keep calm, keep calm, just stay calm. Relax._

Something flickers at the edge of your mind, an imagine of a young girl smiling. But when you try to grasp that memory, it darts away and you're left with an empty mind. Startled at yourself, you wonder if that was just another fake story, as real as the name you were given. Still, the happiness it brought you lingers, just enough that you can finally feel your limbs again.

"(Name)...?" Kaede's voice calls from the other side of the door, "I heard from Kirumi that your lab was down here, so I wondered..."

You remain silent, allowing your legs to relax as you stretch them out.

Kaede knocks once, gently, "Um... Well, if you are in there... I'll be in the dining room for a while."

Ignoring her quietening footfalls, you study the room again while thinking. _If_ that girl you thought of was someone you knew, then why did you recall it? It can't be real, it really can't.

Not particularly liking the topic, you shake it off and pick yourself up off the ground. Still feeling slightly off, but manageable, you unlock the door. Peering at the key, you flip it over in your hand, examining it then casting some light on it. You slip it back into your pocket, hand still clasping it gently, your chest aches and even as you wonder if its because of the panic moments ago, deep down you know its cause is something else.

Making your way back to the kitchen unknowingly, you stop when you hear voices trickling out into the hallway. Hesitating, you turn and head back the way you came.

You can deal with all that tomorrow, even if you'll hate your past self for leaving the responsibility to later. But exhaustion is slowly replacing your energy and if you were to talk to someone, you fear a snipped comment might just ruin your chances of being able to get out of here alive.

Managing to recall the directions back to the dormitory building, you heft the doors open and gauge the whole room. Nobody is here, unless they're in their rooms, silent. Which is what you can foresee yourself doing a lot of while being here. Ascending the stairs, you open your door and lock it, then sit on the side of the bed, staring at the wall as if waiting for it to do something.

Of course, nothing happens. So, pulling your boots off along with your jacket and gloves, you slip into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be returning a little now, but still, I don’t think my update schedule will ever be as intense.
> 
> Question: Who is your least favourite NDRV3 character(s)?


	3. Greetings and Encounters

You wake slowly, nothing else stirs as you get ready for the day ahead. As you put on the boots and finish up, you exit the room. Eeeily silent, you slip out from the building. Outside feels worse, so quickening your pace, you arrive at the main building and as you walk down the hallways, a stairwell catches your eyes.

Gliding down the steps, you look around at the options. Picking the library easily, you enter and stare in wonder. There are so many asiles and stacks of books and the whole place has a comforting atmospehere. Breathing in its bookish smell, you start down along one of the shelves, tracing your fingers along the spines as you trek throughout the whole room.

You can see yourself spending more time here than anywhere else— _save_ for your dormitory. The ultimate room labeled for you does not pique your interest, and books are an easy way to learn more without interacting with anyone. They occasionally serve as a good excuse not to converse with someone, which is an _additional_ perk.

There is not anything in particular you're searching for here, but when you find the section on psychology you halt for a moment and then search for related topics. There is not much about it, one book does have a section regarding amnesia but only covers about two pages of a relitively small book. Despondently, you push it back into its spot on the shelf.

Striding down another aisle, you spot a slight difference in the position of the bookshelf. It sits a little further out compared to the rest, markings on the floor indicating that it _may_ just...

Tugging at it makes it swing open which you hastily step out of the way for. Behind is a wide door with Monokuma's face proudly displayed. A card reader is the only other thing of interest, which you find intriguing. Why would this door be here for reasons other than use of whoever directs this game? Unknowing participants would have no use for it, so that is the only reasonable option.

' _Game...?_ ' You purse your lips, giving the whole door a narrow look before shoving the bookshelf back in place. Why exactly is ' _game_ ' the thing that popped into mind when you considered a mastermind?

The monitor jingles, screen flickering on and showing the five kubs sat on the couch, "Rise an Shine Ursine! It is now 7am!" One goes on a small tangnt, and you ignore it while you depart from the library.

Unsure of where you're going, you decide between getting something to eat at the kitchen or go back to your dormitory room. The problem with the kitchen is obvious: people. Everyone will be there to eat breakfast and you would like to avoid interactions for as long as possible. Not that that is realistic, you are stuck in an enclosed space with sixteen random kids.

Covering a yawn, you ascend the stairs and start down the hallway. The moment you see the doors up ahead, they swing open as Kaede and Shuichi walking inside. Entering the closest room to avoid them, you shut the door silently and look around. It's a bathroom, a few cubicles and a sink are the only thing inside. As boring or gross as it is, you check each stall. The only thing notable is the end one, its wall looks rather rundown. Almost like if you leant against it, it may just give way and you'll find yourself inside the walls or whatever room must be behind the bathroom.

Heading out of the room and back into the corridors, you check both ways before half-running to the doors in an attempt to make a break for it before anyone else shows up and interrupts your plans.

But it would be of no fun if nobody were to mess up your ideal stay here. And you reach for the door as it opens, your whole body turning stiff.

"Oh hey!" The boy from yesterday greets, his face lighting up, "Watcha doing? I though we'd all be getting some grub." He puts a hand on his hip and watches you, before exhaling and scratching the back of his neck, "Ah, am I that late? Shoulda gotten up earlier so I could catch up with everyone!" He grits his teeth, but it seems rather like a grin.

Dipping your head in response, you move so that he can pass. When he doesn't and simply stares, you muster a small smile, "No... I am sure that most will just be arriving. I..." Shutting your eyes as you think of a passable excuse, you settle on the most easy to accept, "I _wake_ early and have already eaten."

"Hell yeah!" His grin widens and he lifts a clenched fist, "Havin’ an early routine sounds great! Bet you have an intense workout after a healthy breakfast, right?" He winks and then laughs, shaking his head, "Don't feel like ya gotta tell me all the details, but I bet you've got a sick day scheduled."

Twisting his words around in your head, you open your eyes and don't bother to maintain the smile, "Don't let me keep you, please go enjoy your meal." Bowing your head slightly, you go to move past him as he doesn't seem willing to be the first person to leave.

But he clamps a hand on your shoulder and you tense, fingers twitching to throw his hands off.

"Hey, why dontcha come chat for a while?"

" _That's_ what you stopped me for?" You mutter, keeping the anger hidden behind a tight neutral expression, " _No_ , thank you."

He sighs, thankfully taking his hand off to run it through his hair, "Alright then, but if you wanna hang out some time, I'd be down!" Offering a thumbs up, he finally starts off down the hallway.

You're just extremely thankful that nobody else had joined the conversation and further altered your plans. Just as you begin to walk away, there's a shout and fast footsteps.

"Wait a sec!"

_I'd rather not._

Approaching quickly, he takes a second to catch his breath, then sucks in air, "Can't believe I forgot to introduce myself again. **Kaito Momota** , luminary of the stars!" Lifting his chin in a proud way, he finishes, " **Ultimate Astronaut**."

Blinking slowly, you nod and take a step away.

"Hey, you didn't give me your name!"

Raising your eyes to the sky, but turning to face him with a sorry smile you seethe to yourself, "Oh, my apologies. (Name), Ultimate...Designer."

At least he seems satisfied with that, and it looks as if he'll finally leave you be. Then he goes eerily quiet, finally addressing his issue, "You feelin’ alright buddy?"

Lost for words, you try to form a reply.

"Cmon, I'll introduce you to everyone else here!" He pounds his fists together, beaming, "You don't seem like the type to talk easily, so lemme do the hard work for ya!"

Lifting a hand, you glare at him, "Do _not_ assume things about me, do _not_ try to change my mind and do _not_ touch me. _Ever_." Dropping your hand and brushing it against your jacket, you turn, "Best be careful not to fall victim to this game. _Goodbye_.”

And that ends your encounter. You don’t bother or even consider checking to see his reaction; too much effort for something so insignificant.

As you follow the path towards the dormitory building, you consider how the few you have met are so unique. Eccentric—at least, _most_ of them are.

Pace slow and steady, you stop for a moment just to feel the warmth soaking in through your clothes. It doesn’t have the same appeal as being outside; unnatural and forced. But it's the best you've encountered in this place, so you must make do with whatever nature you are supplied with.

Sensing an approaching presence, you open an eye and watch the figure. It's the girl you saw yesterday, also nameless to you.

Starting to walk again, you move to the left side of the path while she her own left, but your right. Wordlessly, you both dip your head in sync as you pass.

Maybe not _everyone_ here is so overwhelming. But you had already known that with Shuichi, since he was much quieter, less overwhelming, compared to Kaede and _definitely_ in comparison to Kaito and Kokichi. Dumping all those here in the same category is unrealistic, as you can easily see once you have added Kiibo, Kirumi and Tsumugi to the equation.

You have only met seven people here. That thought sends a wave of exhaustion and you find your posture slumping. Correcting it, you arrive at the dorms and push the door open.

It screeches, and it takes you a moment to realise that it was someone's voice calling for you, not _just_ the door.

"(Name)!" Kaede repeats, rapidly growing louder as she closes the distance. "Wait up!"

Incensing her, you slip inside and although you hate to admit it, you _run_ up the stairs and fiddle with your doors key. By the time you've actually unlocked the door, she's spotted you and exclaims something while she charges for the stairs.

Your door is shut and locked in the blink of an eye.

The handle turns as she wrenches on it, "Hey! That's mean! _Heeeey_!" Her rambling exclamations continue which you merely blink at each quickly growing frustrated word. It goes quiet, then you hear a huff, "Kaito told me he saw you heading off and that you'd eaten already. I just... wanted to make sure that was true, since you didn't come back yesterday."

Again, there's no noise. Before you can hear her turning and the footfalls growing quieter. Finally, there is nothing besides for the silence ringing in your ears. A stab of hunger forms in your stomach, making you place a hand against it and sigh. Your lie will be discovered if you leave and eat something, of course, you could simply say that you still felt hungry. But you'd have the main problem of everyone being there.

Patting yourself down, you determine to go back to the kitchen and eat something small. Then you can leave as soon as you have finished and potentially search the rest of the building or... you aren't really sure. Spending all your time in the dormitory isn't all that productive—you will learn nothing from it. But the thought of having to be around people to actually gain some information is draining in itself.

Still, the problem of hunger won't solve itself by sitting around, so you again exit the room and out the building. Disturbed by the sounds your stomach is making, you just hope it won't contiue when you enter the kitchen. That would spell disaster. For yourself.

You can hear your classmates before you even see the dining room doorway. Loud chattering and decently happy conversations drift your way. Not feeling overly intimidated, you inhale deeply before entering.

"Ah! You're here!" Kaede claps her hands together once, a large smile on her face, "I'm glad you came! But why _did_ you come? Were you _lying_ earlier?" Giving you a stern look, you worry that she has figured it out, but then she laughs, "... Just kidding!"

The panic still runs through your body while you try to calm yourself. Unable to muster the energy to smile politely or even reply, you blink slowly and wander into the kitchen.

People still stare, but it doesn't feel quite so important right now. If you don't _eat_ anything, then you'll have no energy to _do_ anything and that won't help the situation. Rather, it'll only make it worse. Making something extremely simple, you duck your head and take a seat at the table. Not everyone is here which makes things a littler easier.

Kaede slides into the seat besides you, resting her elbows on the table, "Were you still hungry? If you did wake up early then it makes sense." She taps her chin with a thoughtful look, "I do wonder what you were doing in the early morning hours all alone, though."

She says it almost like a question, but you don't take it as one and continue eating.

Kaito collapses into the seat on your other side, sighing extremely loudly in contentment. Then he grins, "So you decided to join us, huh?"

Finding the situation awfully bleak with two of the loudest people surrounding you, there's no option but to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Well, as soon as you're done, I'll introduce you to everyone!" Kaede announces, beaming at the prospect of the encounters.

If you had no context, you could almost assume she was excited over an event about to occur, instead, she's looking forward to... spending time... with you? That makes you feel a little cruel, but then you remember what it entails and shoot down your guilt.

"Hey!" Kaito exclaims, standing up and looking down at Kaede with a frown, " _I_ already offered to do that. You can't just go ahead and steal the fun." His tone is light and there's a faint smile as he glares, which Kaede easily picks up.

"Well _I_ offered second," she says, sticking her chin out with a playful grin, "It's up to (Name) whether they'll accept me or not."

"Alright, who'll it be?" Kaito leans down, clouding the whole side of your view where he stands, " _Me_ or Kaede, you gotta choose. No hard feelings," somewhat cheekily, he winks, "though of course I know its gonna be me."

"Hey!" Kaede gives him a harsh look, her arms crossed very tightly.

"I would rather—" you start, then stare off into the distance as you're spoken over as the two begin to argue. Agitated, you pull your hands away from the table and lift them up to your face, placing them over your ears to drown out some of the bickering.

"Actually..."

Both parties in the fight stop, attention pulled over to the forgotten fourth member of the group ( _not that you felt as though you belonged in this group, but it just_ happened). He's now standing, hat pulled taut over his eyes and head down tilted where he stands a little to the right of behind your seat.

"They might not feel up to talking," Shuichi suggests, from your position you can see his eyes are firmly fixated on his own shoes while he runs his thumb and index along the rim of his cap, "Maybe you should let them meet everyone in their own time..."

Kaito takes a second to think as you lower your hands, then he moves away and rubs the back of his neck regretfully, "Damn, sorry. If you didn't wanna then you shoulda’ just said, seriously, no hard feelings!"

Biting back another harsh reply about how you _tried_ , you don't even nod. Meanwhile, Keade is fidgeting to the side with her fingers. She mutters an apology, her arms coming to rest by her side as she bows her head slightly.

"..." sighing, you run your hand over your forehead, "it's fine. Whatever. But could both of you actually take note of remembering not to speak over me?"

Kaede nods forcefully, then lifts her head with a smile, "Okay! And you should make sure not to let us! Just tell us when we're being too loud!"

Standing up abruptly, you keep your head lowered, "Did you not hear a _single._ _thing_. I have said to you?" That shuts her up. Stuffing your hands in your pocket, you eye Shuichi who still stands to the side awkwardly, "Do you mind introducing me to whoever happens to still be here?"

"Ah?!" He flinches back, arms raised and eyes wide, " _M_ -me?"

"No." You close your eyes in irritation, "The _wall_ behind you."

"Oh uh..." Eyes shifting around the place, all three await his answer. Swallowing, he nods quickly, "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you, Shuichi." And you do mean it. You've chosen him over Kaede and Kaito, of which are now sulking together but not overly fussed. In fact they almost appear quite happy with the way things turned out; and you wonder what exactly they're laughing about while you follow Shuichi.

Kaede however, does seem a bit stiff. Most likely from your harsh words. But is that really _your_ fault?

Stopping just beside a singular person, Shuichi finally lifts his head up and allows room for you to stand there also. "This... This is Korekiyo Shinguji,"

The male sat at the table diverts their attention away from their meal and up to you, eyes slitting in a way that you hope means he is smiling beneath the mask over his mouth, "Ah yes, we have not been introduced." Standing up, he lifts a finger and closes his eyes, "I am **Korekiyo Shinguiji** , the **Ultimate Anthropologist** , it is a pleasure to meet you."

Not that you can see much of his face, considering the mask that covers his chin upwards, you can only really make out his eyes which are a dull green.

His outfit is very detailed; his shirt and pants are a matching army green, along with his hat that is rimmed with red and has a gold symbol at its front. His shirt has multiple pockets and is buttoned up firmly, reaching to his wrists where bandages cover his hands tightly. His boots are black, reaching his upper calf with bands around the middle and top, a zip running down them. A chain wraps around his neck loosely, another hanging from his hat and finally a red band is around his upper left arm.

"Hello," you greet, "I'm (Name), Ultimate... Designer."

Still seeming to smile, he lowers his head, "Please, call me Kiyo."

_I will not be doing that—_ yet you return the smile, "Alright."

Shuichi moves a little forwards, almost cutting your view off, whether it is purposeful or not you do not know. He casts a small smile at Korekiyo before turning to you, "Shall we speak to someone else?"

Agreeing, you send Korekiyo a general look of departure before again trailing after Shuichi as he moves along. Stopping a bit away from a group loudly chattering, you take it as meaning you can get closer.

"Ah..." He lifts his voice over their conversation, a trickle of sweat rolling down his cheek, "You three have not met (Name) yet,"

"Nyahaha, indeed we have not!" The girl you are closest to beams, her arms raised high above her head as she swings them cheerfully, "I am **Angie Yonaga** , the **Ultimate Artist**!" Giving you a wide toothy grin, she clasps her hands together at that point and allows you to note her outfit.

Her eyes are a deep blue, and her white hair is seperated into two parts which hang over her shoulders in pigtails. A large yellow coat is over a frilled bikini-type top, along with a pale blue skirt which also has frills at its end. The skirt has a pink band across it, holding paintbrushes and other various artistic tools. Plain white shoes and a seashell necklace, anklet, bracelet and belly button piercings are the final additions to her very bright clothes.

Nodding in her direction, you move your focus to the girl sitting beside her who is slumped over the table, chin resting on it with her eyes closed. She shifts but makes no movement to speak.

Instead, the girl beside her jumps up and holds her arms out in front of her, "What is the degenerate doing back here?" She throws Shuichi an aggresive look, to which he recoils back. Fixing her glare on him, she then faces you, "Hiiya! My energy is high, so don't even _think_ of trying anything!"

She has green eyes which are shadowed by large lashes, her hair a darker shade and parted into two plaits that sit in curled positions where they end near her waist and the tips of her hair freely flow. Her shift is double breasted and has two pockets and a set of two buttons up the middle. The collar is white, meeting a large ribbon which hangs over the centre of her shirt. Her skirt is double layered and puffs out at each join. With white socks that reach her knees and waraji shoes. She also has a pink-purple choker with a bell, a large green bow at the back of her head along with smaller white ones in her hair and a headband.

Narrowing your eyes, you lift your chin, "Excuse me? Unless I am incorrect, I thought you were going to introduce yourself. Please leave Shuichi out of this, he is not your concern."

She pauses, warily eyeing you as she lowers her arms, "Alright... But he better not get any closer!" Pointing at Shuichi who gestures he won't be approaching, she nods approvingly, "I am **Tenko Chabashira**! **Ultimate Aikido Master**!" Then she motions to the sleeping girl, "And this is **Himiko Yumeno** , the **Ultimate Magician**!"

The red head groans, " _Mage_ ," she says under her breath, eyes still shut and expression peaceful.

Although you can't see all her features, you try to make out what she wears. She has a large hat sat on her head and a pretty blue pin where her fringe is pulled to the side. Her hair is vibrantly red and short, sitting above her shoulders. A green-beige shirt with white collar is below a v-neck shirt and black jacket that is not buttoned up and has three pockets. The sleeve cuffs are rolled back and pinned with two more blue ornaments. With a puffed out skirt that matches her hair and dark beige stockings, her outfit it completed with a pair of curled toe boots that are a much lighter shades of brown.

"Right!" Tenko corrects, face flushing in embarrassment, "Of course!"

"Well, I am (Name)," you say, picking some lint from your shirt, "It is nice to meet the three of you."

"Yes yes, same to you!" Angie declares, her smile a little too wide and genuine for you to feel comfortable.

"Nyeh... Too much work..." Himiko moans, her eyes fluttering open lazily, "Mnn, bye." Looking up at you, she tilts her head slightly, "You _are_ leaving, right?"

Unsure how to respond to that since she isn't wrong, you nod curtly. Shuichi picks up on the atmosphere and mutters a short goodbye before moving away to the only other person you haven't met.

Said person fiddles with the candy cigarette stick in his mouth, pulling his hat down a little lower over his forehead, "You don't hafta bother speaking to a criminal like me." Looking off to the side, he sighs drearily, " **Ryoma Hoshi** , **Ultimate Tennis Player**."

Although you can't see it very well, his hair is short and fair, his eyes a very dark blue-grey. His hat is black with two pointed ends at the top, a double tennis racket insignia in blue at the front. A leather jacket studded with silver buttons and zippers and a belt is wrapped around his waist, his pants are striped with blue and black. Finally, he has black boots and a chain tied to his left leg.

"Oh, what does that mean?" You inquire, placing a finger to your chin and supporting that arm with your other, "Is there something I have missed?"

He glances over you cautiously, sticking the candy he had removed back into his mouth and shutting his eyes, "It doesn't matter that much here, I guess." Then he gives you a somewhat casual look before getting off the chair he'd been sitting on and walking to the doorway, "Just watch out, alright?"

Simply watching him leave, you don't mention it before facing Shuichi and waiting for whatever he deems is next. You've met everyone in the dining hall, and if you calculate how many people are left, you're thankful to figure there are only four more. One of which you have exchanged no words but have seen twice, so three, if you exclude her.

"Then..." Shuichi begins, his eyes darting over to Kaede and Kaito who are pleasantly chatting away, "Do you want to find the rest?"

Politely smiling, you stuff your hands back into your pockets, "No, thank you. I'll be on my way now."

At that he looks up to you, his eyes asking a question you don't understand, "Oh."

"Goodbye," you give him a parting glance before turning away and leaving the room.

Nobody calls for you, so you take that as a good sign. Shuichi must have told them what you planned, letting you off from having to interact anymore than that. He didn't seem all that comfortable having to take you around and find the remaining four. Of the people you have spent time with, you can say that Shuichi is decent. He hasn't touched and has not tried to touch you at any point, he also seems more aware of factors that weigh on your mind.

Breathing out in relief as you put more distance between you and the group you'd left behind, you slow your pace into an amble. Exitting the building, you walk aimlessly down a path you haven't been on before, seeing a buildng up ahead.

As you push the door open, an indignant voice meets your ears, "Hey what th—!?"

You stare at the girl who screws up her nose, planting both hands on her hips and sneering in yoir direction, "Pardon?"

Scoffing, she lifts a hand, "What the hell d'you think you're doing waltzing in here?" Lip curled up angriliy, she approaches, "I'm busy!"

When she doesn't make a move to stop, and keeps on closing in with her intense expression, you take a step back to see what she'll do. She takes that as a good sign, advancing with a deeper sneer and outstretched hand.

Grabbing her arm, you pull down and bend it, making her gasp and halt. Leveling your gaze with hers, you make sure not to apply too much pressure, "Please do not come any closer, for my convenience and _your_ safety.”

"Alright alright, I'm sorry!" She whimpers, squirming around. As soon as you've let go, she recoils and rubs her arm with a sad look, " _Y_ -you coulda just said so!"

"Can you not read body language?"

Her meek disposition instantly flips back as she laughs mockingly, "Pah, whatever! I'm busy as hell, not that someone like _you_ would understand." She turns, going over to a table which has a mass of items strewn across is rather dangerously.

When she begins to tinker with them, you look around the place. It looks very mechanical based, as if a lot of creating goes on. With her back to you, she mumbles obscenities while fiddling with the items.

She has dirty blonde hair, a little crazily sticking out at odd angles and topped with a pair of steampunk looking goggles. From when she faced you, her eyes are a crystal blue which matched the bow on her shirt. Both her skirt and top are bright pink, a white seifuku collar which is pulled lower. She has thick, white socks over her knees which attach to the chains and belts wrapped around her legs, and across her stomach ( _of which you pay no real attention to_ ). Her hands are gloved, fingerless, black and studded. With black boots rising to just below her knees, decorated with latches and pins, and the chokers she wears, it completes her outfit.

"Why're'ya still here?" She asks, examining something she's put together, "Wanna get another eyeful, huh, is that it?" Smirking, she turns and laughs loudly, "I betcha do!"

Silently, you gesture to the whole room and what she still holds, "Are you a mechanic or something similar?"

"Pshh, way better than a mechanic." She rolls her eyes, batting a hand around dismissively, " **Miu Iruma** , **Ultimate Inventor**! Feast your eyes upon the gorgeous girl genius!”

When you don’t reply, she falters and her eyes avoid yours in worry. She squirms, growing more and more agitated until she rolls her eyes a little too dramatically before facing away.

“Alright,” you say, still watching as she messes with the item in her hands, “I’ll see you around, I suppose.” Then you begin to walk away, her freezing up going unnoticed.

She spins around, infuriated, “Hey! What the hell? Ya think you can just waltz outta here without tellin’ me your name?!” Sticking a finger up, she snorts, “No way! I’d never miss something like that.”

“Do you mean to say you don’t want to miss my name?” You ask, folding your arms and watching her fidget, “Is that what you mean to imply?”

“ _N_ -no...” she mumbles, fiddling with her skirt, “I meant that nothing can happen without me sensing it! _Th_ -that’s because I’m a genius!”

A small, honestly amused smile flickers on your lips at her answer before you open the door and leave the girl to her ways. You can make out a few discontent exclamations coming from the building as you walk away, eventually fading as you look all around.

Half the day has been spent, the afternoon moving in to replace morning. With nothing better to do, you determine to spend the rest of the day in the library and find some books to read in your own time. The library itself has a lovely atmosphere, but the door isn’t lockable which means it isn’t very private.

But you can take your stash of book to your room and waste away the time there.

Biting down on your bottom lip, you feel an uneasy sensation spread from that thought. It connects to your time _here._ You have no idea how long you’ll be here, considering the circumstances. If this is a killing game then that means the game hasn’t begun yet, right? _How_ will it begin, and _when_? Will _you_ be a participant?

Shivering, you rub along your arms.

Here you are, planning how to avoid playing the game by avoiding people. But somehow you know that won’t work out. You have to be a player, because you’ll only be a target otherwise. That doesn’t mean you necessarily have to be a killer though, if you’re careful enough it will be possible to stay our of the game and stick to the sidelines. Hopefully. You don’t feel right even considering being a player if that means killing someone, and the victim option is inconsiderable. You won’t even go there.

Swallowing and finding your mouth dry, you focus on getting to the library instead of thinking too deeply about things you can’t help. Even though you know the thoughts won’t leave; constantly nagging at the back of your mind. Insatiable.

When you start down on the stairs, someones presence behind makes you throw a look over your shoulder. Someone stands at the top of the stairwell, and they quickly move along but you didn’t mistake them staring directly at you. Trying to brush it off, you speed up and dart down an aisle, sticking close to the wall and sneaking glances at the entrance.

Paranoia is already playing with your mind. As irritating as that is, yet also another unavoidable factor.

Leaning against the wall, you continue to stare through the shelves at the doorway. Waiting. As if they’re going to come back to kill you.

The monitors chime distantly, and blinking back into reality you find your whole body still tense, muscles tight. Sighing, you push off from the wall and allow your shoulders to drop. Walking is a little shaky, but with the monitor announcing nighttime, you decide it would be best for head to your dorm and sleep.

Frankly, you’re concerned at the amount of time you spent just... staring. Nobody entered and nothing stirred, yet you couldn’t let your guard down. As much as you regret it now that you’ve lost so much time.

Exiting the building, you keep your head down while walking along the path towards the dormitory building.

“BOO!” A shadow jumps out in front of you.

Snapping your attention over to the figure, you force yourself to stand up straight, “Kokichi.”

He sniffs, “Aww, I thought you’d at least jump or scream...” Upturning his nose, he frowns, “But no, that was so _boring_.”

“Ah, my apologies,” You offer, no longer focused on him, “Next time I may just ignore you completely.”

“That’s no fun!” He cries, tears springing into his eyes, “You’re so icy and cold!”

Feeling your finger twitch, you move past him without a word. Hearing his footsteps following, you clench your hand and try to ignore the frustration his words caused. His steps are loud and it almost seems to be on purpose, whilst yours are entirely silent in comparison. Running to catch up, he falls into pace beside you and looks up to the sky with his head resting on his arms.

From the corner of your eye, you glance at his face before inhaling to calm down. For _some_ reason his words felt hurtful, and you have no idea why it made you feel like this. But deciding to smooth over it for the sake of keeping the peace and not becoming his victim, you tug at your gloves before speaking.

“...How is your nose?”

Quirking a brow and tilting his head to face you, he hums quietly with a grin, “Oh, that? I’ve had much worse.”

“That is... good,”

“Man, if you’re so worried about my nose, I’d _hate_ to see your reaction to someones death!” He snickers, shutting his eyes.

Breath hitching, you force yourself to keep walking. There is nothing to say to that; you can’t defend yourself because you don’t know yourself. How _will_ you react? _Will_. Because you know it’s going to happen, whether it is someone else or _you_.

...Did you willingly sign up for this? Is this something you chose to do of your own freewill? Did you _want_ to kill somebody? Or... did you want _your_ blood on someone else hands?

Coughing into your hand, you can feel your heart beating through your chest painfully. Your arm is a little shaky, so you try to steady it with your other which helps slightly.

“ _Careful_ ,” Kokichi says, pulling your attention back on him, “I can’t have you dying on me, otherwise I could get blamed.”

Scoffing weakly, you shake your head, “Right...”

“Don’t be so trusting, too,” he sighs, giving you a hard glare, “I could be waiting to kill you! I could go _BAM_ and kill you!”

Nodding, your lips twitch, “Of course.”

Somehow, it manages to be the thing that calms you down. A mention of the very thing you were panicking about. He speaks of you being trusting, when you are so very far from it. You don’t trust him nor anyone else here.

“Welp, better head off and whip up a scheme!” He declares, lifting a hand to the air and motioning it around while pivoting to the same direction. Smirking back at you, he laughs, “Nehee, I’ll be plotting your demise if you need me!”

Managing a smile, you give a curt wave, “Whether it be our last encounter or not, I look forward to it.”

As you enter the dormitory building, he wanders off to who knows where, form disappearing into darkness. And the smile lingers on your lips while you consider his warning. You don’t trust him, not at all, and yet you find yourself almost wanting to.

You don’t understand him, but it’s not as if you understand yourself all that well, either. The smile is still on your face right up until you reach your door and find it wide open. Instantly, it wilts. Cautiously, you push it open and check the room. Finding nothing. Nothing at all.

Unable to escape the shivers that rack your body, you double check that your door is locked before sitting up in the bed and watching the handle. All night.


End file.
